


Hypocritical

by SherryRobinbird



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryRobinbird/pseuds/SherryRobinbird
Summary: 即使隔着这么远，克拉克也能看清布鲁斯不赞同的表情。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hypocritical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hypocritical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272552) by [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies). 



克拉克看着蝙蝠洞里的不同场景。

露易丝正和阿尔弗雷德交流着菜谱，以及怎么为他们傻乎乎的英雄男孩们提供医疗帮助。

吵闹声从他身后传来，他们的家庭成员们在训练垫上嬉戏打闹着，但他们的担忧无法掩饰。

乔和达米安蜷在医疗翼的小床上。达米安被大量的纱布和绷带绑得严严实实，几乎无法辨认。乔蜷在他身旁，小心地调整姿势，让达米安能枕着他的肩膀，而他自己的手臂则松松地缠在他受伤的脖子周围，手轻柔地拍着达米安的胳膊。他的另一只手轻抚达米安的脸颊和头发，拉好他的毯子，轻轻拍着他髋部附近的毯子。每过几秒，乔都会亲吻达米安的前额，轻声呢喃。安慰的话语，担忧的话语，充满爱意的话语，多种多样。而本来这时应该已经在休息的达米安眼睛闭着，向乔靠过去，回应着他吐露的感情。他自己的手指紧揪着乔的T恤。

青少年恋情的经典姿势。说实话，他们的男孩们可以拍一部浪漫电影了。克拉克微笑起来。

布鲁斯坐在远处的角落里，离所有人都远远的。他愤怒地敲击着键盘，正在写一份关于那个导致这一切的反派的报告。

克拉克叹了口气，笑容褪色了一点点。之前乔提起过布鲁斯可能还不知道他和达米安的事。不过现在他知道了。他没可能还不知道了。当乔从他身后冲出来跳上医疗翼的小床，当他跨坐在达米安身上在他脸上胡乱糊着泪眼婆娑的亲吻和哀戚的道歉时，布鲁斯没可能还不知道。

露易丝的反应证实了她也不知道，虽然她立刻展开的微笑表明她曾有所猜测。

阿尔弗雷德礼貌地请求乔从达米安身上下来。之后布鲁斯气呼呼地哼了一声，向着他的电脑大步走去。从那时到现在，他就一直呆在这里。

克拉克的视线在他们之间扫来扫去－他儿子与他最关心的、最亲密的伙伴，和他父亲与他最关心的、最亲密的伙伴。然后他抬起头，看着上方，默默祈祷。

“……得和他谈谈，哈？”克拉克眨眨眼，低头。康从下方经过，朝着他会意地咧嘴一笑，“祝好运。”

“……你知道乔和达米安在一起了？”克拉克语气怀疑，但却微笑着。他有种感觉，他其实知道对方会怎么回答。

“拜托，所有人都知道。他们的第一次约会是在迪克的陪同下进行的，提姆和我……算是某种……中间人，帮他们传递情书小字条和小礼物什么的，掩护他们，这样你和布鲁斯就不会发现了。我想杰森和卡拉可能跟他们谈过安全性爱什么的。”康翻了个白眼，回头看了看，“说实话，你们做父母的可能是唯一不知道的人了。阿尔弗雷德知道。爸妈也知道。”

“当然了。”克拉克哼了一声。康走开了，回到了训练垫边上。卡拉和其他人都在那儿。

他看见康对迪克说了什么，后者哈哈大笑，笑声在医疗翼中回荡着。

“…他不喜欢这样。”他听见乔贴着达米安的皮肤轻声嘟哝道。他的视线回到他的儿子身上。“你爸爸不喜欢我们在一起。”

感谢上帝。达米安只是叹了口气。他甚至都没睁开眼睛，只是更深地蹭进乔的臂弯里,哼了一声“那是他自己的问题。”

克拉克微笑着，看向布鲁斯。他顿住了一分钟，然后叹了口气，以钢铁之躯的神经，朝他移动。

当然了，布鲁斯听见了他的靠近。当他靠得足够近，他停下了打字，回头扫了他一眼。

“…我不喜欢这样。”

克拉克差点爆发出一阵大笑。他艰难地控制住自己只发出了一声尖锐短促的笑音。

“我是认真的。”布鲁斯转过椅子，抬头看着他，“这很危险。”

“我们的孩子谈恋爱会很危险？”克拉克语气怀疑，“怎么会？”

……因为他们的关系会被用来对付他们。”布鲁斯嘶声反问，“难道露易丝从不曾因为你而陷入危险？”

克拉克一时语塞。“什……布鲁斯，那不……”

“而且这种麻烦将会翻倍。”布鲁斯严厉地继续指出，“达米安会被用来对付乔。乔会被用来对付达米安。”

“所以呢？”

“所以这事弊大于利。”布鲁斯低沉地咆哮道，“他们根本不该搅和进这种事情里。你看看今天发生了什么！”

“……你的所有小孩刚开始谈恋爱的时候，你都是这种表现吗？天。”克拉克小声咕哝。布鲁斯的眉毛拧得更紧了，“不管他们有没有在谈恋爱，达米安都会挺身跳到乔的前面。他是个英雄。这一点是你教会他的。其他的暂且不论。说实话，哪怕当时面对的是小丑，他也会做出完全一样的事。”

布鲁斯向后靠进椅子里，沉思着。

“再说了，这么说让你听起来有点虚伪，不是吗？”克拉克严肃地说道，布鲁斯有些困惑地看着他。“难道你不爱你的孩子们吗？”

布鲁斯含威胁意味地眯起了眼睛。

“你爱他们，他们也爱你。蝙蝠侠和罗宾一天到晚被反派们利用来对付彼此。”克拉克解释道。“你真的说得出那和眼下的情况有什么不同吗？”

布鲁斯瞥开了视线，克拉克控制不住地咧嘴笑起来。布鲁斯完全没想过这个问题。

“实际上，你们的情况可能更糟。他们是你的孩子，你是他们的爸爸。你们会为了彼此做任何事情。”克拉克哼了一声。“至少爱人们……可能会有限度。”

“哦，真的。”布鲁斯喃喃道，“你是说救露易丝的时候，你付出的努力会有个限度？”

“好吧，不是。不过…”克拉克叹了口气。“你能明白的我的意思对吧？”

布鲁斯沉默了一秒，然后看向了医疗翼。克拉克顺着他的目光看了过去。现在达米安睁开了眼睛，他的目光全在乔身上。他看起来累坏了，但仍然，他微笑着，快乐，并且怀着感激之情。他仰头看着乔说了什么，对方大笑起来。笑声的震颤平息之后，乔在达米安的前额上又印下一个吻。

“…我不一定非得喜欢这个。”布鲁斯低语道。

“嗯哼。没错。”克拉克耸耸肩。“但是，看到达米安这么快乐，你难道不高兴吗？”

“…不，当然不是。”布鲁斯说。“这其实挺好的。非常好，真的。我只是…希望…”布鲁斯沉重地叹了口气。

“希望他是在你和他的家人们身边收获的这种快乐，而不是在某个同时还是一个拥有超级力量的外星混血儿的男朋友身边？”克拉克咧嘴笑了。布鲁斯并没有抬高视线，但仍点了点头。“其实我也曾有这种感觉，在我意识到康纳待在他的泰坦队友们身边比待在我身边时更放松、更快乐的时候。但……你会习惯的。然后你会为他终于体会到那种快乐而感到高兴，不管是在哪儿。”

布鲁斯的脸绷得没那么紧了，克拉克认为这可以算作胜利的标志。“……你觉得他们这段关系能保持多久？”过了一会儿，布鲁斯开口问道。

“嗯，他们在一起已经将近一年，而看起来感情似乎更加深厚了，所以嘛。”克拉克又耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢？或许我们会很走运，他们会永远在一起。广为流传的高校爱侣什么的。”布鲁斯绝望地呻吟。“走运？”

“是啊。我一直觉得那一定会很有趣－你成为我法律意义上的家人。”克拉克咧嘴笑道。

布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“等到他们三十岁吧，至少。”

“三十岁。”克拉克笑了。“没错，少一秒钟都别想。”

“或许三十五岁更好。”这下克拉克真的放声大笑起来。蝙蝠侠开了一个玩笑。

“我也那么想。”克拉克大笑着表示赞同。

他盯着男孩们又看了一会儿。达米安用一只手拍了拍乔的脸颊－手上的动作非常轻柔，然而喝令的语气非常明确－命令他休息。

“…尽管我可能并不…信任他们能处理好他们目前的情况……”布鲁斯温和地承认道，“但……我想，没有人比你的儿子更配得上达米安了。”

“那主要是露易丝的功劳，不过，谢谢，布鲁斯。”克拉克轻声哼着，俯视着下方，“而且我能肯定她也会告诉你，对我们来说，这话放在达米安身上也是一样的。”

他们两个都继续盯着孩子们看了一会儿。在他们两人都躺好前，他们又交换了几个吻，然后都闭上了眼睛，依偎着，渐渐入睡。

“……我得写完这份报告。”布鲁斯不情愿地说道，语气几近愧疚。“你介意先帮我先值一轮班看着达米安吗？我过几个小时来值下一班。”

“乐意至极。”克拉克回答。“我先送阿尔弗雷德上去休息。既然那孩子情况稳定了，应该让他去休息了。”

布鲁斯表示同意，然后转回去面对他的电脑。敲击键盘的声音响起，克拉克准备离开了。

“克拉克？”克拉克扭头。“让他们……收敛一点。”布鲁斯顿了顿。“我觉得你可能比我更适合和他们谈这个。”

克拉克又是一阵大笑，继续向着他们的孩子们走去。“没错，布鲁斯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 花了很久才弄明白怎么在AO3上发表文章，抱歉。翻译工作很久前已经完成，首发于https://bluejay539.lofter.com/post/1e499b4d_101e0e7e。再次感谢原作太太的授权！


End file.
